Confessions
by monkey kix ass
Summary: Part of NerdSavvy's Holiday Challenge. Oneshot. Noi is going to the US. Can Takenaga tell her his feelings before she leaves?


**Confessions**

By Monkey Kix Ass

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Wallflower.

_Note_: Hey! Anyways, this was written to be part of NerdSavvy's Holiday Challenge. I wasn't going to do it at first, but then this idea popped into my head and wouldn't leave. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy it.

_Summary_: Noi is going to the US. Can Takenaga tell her his feelings before she leaves?

_First Published_: 12/31/06

_Most Recent Revision_: 01/03/07

_Number of Times Revised_: 2

"…" Talking

'…' Thinking

(…) Author Commentary

(1) Too long of a comment, so look for that number at the _A/N_ section for more info

_

* * *

Nakahara Mansion; New Years Eve _

"Takenaga-kun! Takenaga-kun!" three voices shouted from the living room.

"What? What is it? Is there a fire outside of the house?" Takenaga asked worriedly, running downstairs from his room.

"Takenaga, you have to go see Noi-chan now and tell her how you feel," Ranmaru answered, a little breathless.

"What? Why?" Takenaga asked weakly, a blush forming on his cheeks.

"Because she's leaving for the US tonight," Kyohei said, "Her flight takes off at 12:15 am, so that means that you only have 8 hours to find her and confess."

"What?!?! What do you mean she's leaving for the US? This can't be true. She would have told me!"

"Well," Yuki said carefully, "I overheard her telling Sunako-chan that she always knew that it was you who would have the power to make or break her heart. She said that she didn't want you to know because she didn't want to pressure you. She wants you to tell her out of your own free will, and when you didn't go see her or anything for Christmas, she assumed that you didn't care, so she's giving up and leaving with her parents."

"Wow, that's a mouthful," Kyohei said. Yuki sent him a glare, pathetic as it was.

"But, but," Takenaga stuttered, "I just didn't know what to give her, and my parents made me come home at the last minute. How was I supposed to see her?"

"Well, you came home two days after Christmas, so what has kept you from seeing her for the past four days," Kyohei accused.

Takenaga felt like a knife had pierced his back.

"Yeah, that was a reasonable amount of time for you to find her and give her a gift," Ranmaru added. "You can't expect a girl not to give up hope after waiting that long and not getting her present."

Two other knives pierced his already injured back.

"If you wait too long," Yuki continued, "it sends the message that you don't care. So it's no wonder that she is leaving."

Hundreds of knives flew down and stabbed his wounded body. (1)

"But what am I going to do now?" Takenaga asked, a little pathetically, like a lost child.

"Go and tell her that you love her," Kyohei stated matter of factly. "How else are you going to get her to stay here?"

"But I can't do that," Takenaga replied.

"Sure you can," Ranmaru countered. "It's just three simple words. I love you."

"It's not that easy," Takenaga argued. "I'm not like you. I can't just say those words."

"Well, if you don't go see her and say something, then she's going to leave," Yuki said. "Who knows how long it will be before you see her again? What if she meets another boy in the US that she falls in love with? You're going to regret it if you don't tell her how you feel now."

Takenaga collapsed from the sheer weight just placed upon his shoulders. How could he ever manage to tell Noi his real feelings? The last time he tried to express his feelings, there was a big misunderstanding, and those were the worst days of his life.

"Hurry up and go tell her," Kyohei said bluntly, as the three left Takenaga lying there. As they walked out of the room, they were each trying to hold in their snickers so that Takenaga didn't hear them and unravel all of their beautiful work.

_

* * *

Flashback: Christmas Eve _

"I'm so bored," Kyohei complained. "There's nothing to do. And I can't pick on Sunako since she left to visit Yuki (the abominable snow woman, check book 6 if you don't remember)."

"Well, who's fault is it that they made Sunako-chan mad so she wouldn't let us go with her," Ranmaru rebutted.

"Enough arguing you two," Yuki said half-heartedly.

They had been trying to entertain themselves for the last three hours, ever since Takenaga had to rush home for some family business or whatever. There was nothing to do, not even worry about food, since Sunako had already cooked them enough food for them to last till the New Year, when she came back. So the three boys were lounging around the mansion, trying to entertain themselves.

"Hey, isn't Noi going somewhere on New Year with her parents?" Kyohei asked.

"Oh yeah, Noi-chan called and asked me to tell Takenaga-kun that she would be gone for a week cause she was going on vacation with her parents to the US," Yuki said.

Upon hearing this, Ranmaru started to have an evil laugh, his face turning sly, as if he had just thought up of a very devious plan. Yuki and Kyohei looked at him as if he had just lost his mind.

"Ranmaru-kun, are you ok?" Yuki asked.

"Oh, I'm more than fine," Ranmaru answered, "I'm more than fine. I just thought up of the greatest plan ever."

"What is it? Spit it out," Kyohei said.

"Well," Ranmaru began, "what if we told Takenaga-kun when he comes back about Noi-chan's little trip, except we leave out that it is only a week-long vacation. We can then tell him that he has to confess his feelings for her or he'll never see her again."

Kyohei fell down on the ground, holding his stomach as he rocked back and forth in laughter. "Oh -laugh- no, no -laugh- we should tell him on the day that she leaves!" And so Kyohei fell back into a bought of laughter.

Ranmaru joined Kyohei in his mirth. "That's brilliant! -snicker- We'll pretend as if we just found out ourselves! Oh, the reaction on his face!"

"It's an excellent plan!" Yuki shouted, all pumped up with stars in his eyes. The two other boys looked at him worriedly. They had both personally thought that Yuki would have objected to the plan.

"It is?" Ranmaru asked.

"Yes," Yuki answered passionately. "Now Noi-chan will finally hear Takenaga-kun's true feelings. He's been leading her around for too long. It's time for him to face the music and stop toying with Noi-chan's feelings."

The other two sweat dropped. They should have expected such an answer from Yuki. He was just too nice for his own good.

"Anyways," Yuki continued, "it would be funny to see how Takenaga-kun reacted to the news. I can even see his face right now!"

With everyone on board with the idea, they began perfecting their evi-no, I mean their match making plan.

_

* * *

Present: Nakahara Mansion _

'What am I going to do?' Takenaga struggled with his thoughts. 'I can't just tell her. It'll be a fiasco like it was last time. I'm just not a guy who can say how they feel. Anyways, doesn't she know my feelings for her by now? But if I don't tell her, I might regret it for the rest of my life. What if Yuki's prediction comes true? What if she does meet another boy over there and falls in love with him? Or what if I never see her again?'

And so time passed, Takenaga running through all of his options and thinking up of as many possibilities as possible in his head. It felt like forever to Takenaga, but when he looked up at the clock, he saw that it was already 11:00 pm.

"No Noi-chan! Wait for me!" Takenaga yelled out loud as he rushed out of the door.

Upstairs, three different voices irrupted into laughter, enjoying the scene tremendously at the expense of their friend.

_

* * *

Airport _

Noi sighed and checked her watch again. It was already 11:55 pm. It didn't look like her precious Takenaga-kun was going to come and say good-bye to her. Noi looked down disappointedly, trying to hold back her tears. She had been so hoping to see him before she left. She accepted that he didn't see her for Christmas since he was called back home, but she had held on this long hoping that he hadn't really forgotten her present and would giver her one soon. But it's been six days since Christmas, and she had yet to see or hear from him. She was upset with him, but she sincerely hoped that at least he would come to bid her a good flight. She wanted to see him at least one more time before the year ended. She turned around and started to walk towards the terminal.

"Noi-chan!"

Noi turned around quickly, thinking she had heard Takenaga-kun's voice. However, she was only disappointed, for she didn't see him anywhere.

"Snap out of it Noi," Noi muttered beneath her breath. "He's not coming."

Noi turned and walked towards the terminal again, only to be stopped by that same voice again.

"Noi-chan!"

"You're hearing his voice because you are missing him already," Noi whispered, trying to convince herself so she wouldn't turn around again looking for him, thus making a fool of herself. "It's all in your head."

Noi continued to move forward, only to be stopped a third time by that voice.

"Noi-chan!"

Only this time the voice sounded louder as if the person was approaching her.

"Get a hold of yourself," Noi continued to talk to herself, holding back her tears. "He's not here!"

"Noi-chan," the voice said right behind her, as a hand grabbed her arm and spun her around. Her body followed the movement, and she fell forward, only to fall into the warm embrace of the person now in front of her. Noi studied the chest in front of her, trying to calm down her nerves, when she got a whiff of the person's scent. She immediately recognized that smell and jerked her head up to confirm her guess.

"Takenaga-kun!" Noi said breathlessly, before she buried her head into his shoulder and proceeded to cry tears of joy.

"Noi-chan, why are you crying?" Takenaga asked, confused, though he did hold her closer, trying to comfort her.

"I-I tho-thought that yo-you wouldn't co-come," Noi stuttered as her tears still fell down her cheeks.

"Well, I'm here aren't I?" Takenaga stated. Noi nodded her head vigorously, clinging onto her precious Takenaga-kun and burrowing her face further into the crook of his neck.

They remained in each other's arms for some time before Takenaga broke the silence. He pulled back a bit so he could see her face, and held onto her shoulders.

"Don't leave Noi-chan."

"But, but I have to. My parents are already on board."

"But you can't go Noi-chan," Takenaga said, getting desperately. He pulled her back into his arms and squeezed her tight. "I can't lose you. I need you to stay here in Japan with me. All I wanted for Christmas was to spend time with you, but I couldn't because I was too scared to actually go through with it, and then I got called away with my parents. And I haven't had enough time to find you the perfect present yet. You can't leave right now. I don't want to start the New Year without you here with me."

Though Noi was really enjoying being in his arms, she was a little troubled about Takenaga's comment about losing her?

"You're not going to lose me Takenaga-kun. And I'll only be gone for a week. That'll give you time to find a present for me, and then you can give it to me once I get back home," Noi said with a happy tone, trying to cheer Takenaga up.

Takenaga froze after he heard her. He pulled her away from him at shoulder length and stared at her for a few seconds. 'Why those…I'm gonna kill them.' "Noi-chan, I have to go now. Come back safe."

In the background, one could here the countdown beginning, coming from the television set and the other people in the airport.

After a few seconds, Takenaga left Noi standing all alone in the waiting area as he rushed to go home to see his so called friends.

_

* * *

Nakahara Mansion _

"How do you think its going?" Ranmaru asked.

"I hope he finally told her how he felt," Yuki said.

"Who cares? It's the New Year. Let's eat," Kyohei said.

As the three began walking towards the kitchen, they heard the front door crash open. After they turned around, they saw something that would haunt them for the rest of their lives.

There stood Takenaga, but he didn't look anything like his usual self. His normally well kept and combed hair was in total disarray, flying whichever way. His skin was so pale it was almost as white as snow. His eyes were open wide, but what made them very disturbing was that there was no pupil, only an ocean of pure whiteness. All four of his canines had also elongated (animals, including humans, have four canines, two on top and two on bottom). His usually well manicured and trimmed fingernails had also changed, to become slightly longer and sharp claws. Once Takenaga saw his prey, he let out a ferocious roar. To say the least, the image that Takenaga presented would make Sunako-chan proud.

If later asked, all of the neighbors would say that for the next hour or two, they could hear nothing but screams of bloody murder coming from the Nakahara residence. No one interfered since strange noises always came from the house, but they were all curious as to what the residents were doing to create such noises. Were they celebrating the New Year?

_

* * *

Airport _

Mr. Kasahara walked out into the waiting room, looking for his daughter. Their flight was about to take off and she had yet to get onto the plane. When he looked around he spotted her in the middle of the room, standing very still in an upright position, her right hand cradling her right cheek while her left hand was touching her lips. Her eyes were wide open, and she was starring straight ahead, not really looking at anything, as if in a trance. When Mr. Kasahara approached his daughter and shook her shoulder gently, she still wouldn't respond.

'He kissed me,' Noi thought, the scene of those few seconds before he left playing over and over again through her head. 'He kissed me. Midnight…New Year. Takenaga-kun kissed me…'

And so Noi fainted, fortunately into the waiting arms of her father.

_

* * *

A/N_: That's all folks. Hope you liked this story. I give NerdSavvy credit for getting me to write this, since I probably wouldn't have if she hadn't come up with her holiday challenge. I also want to thank my wonderful new beta reader, ShadeSpirit, for reading over my story and correcting any errors I had. 

1) I got the inspiration for this from book 10 when Sunako felt guilty about what she said to Kyohei. I thought it was funny. But now it is used on the all proper Takenaga! -evil laugh- Yeah, sorry, a little sugar high right now. Don't you guys find it funny that Takenaga is so dignified but he becomes a bubbling fool when it comes to telling Noi how he feels? Ok, so now I'm just babbling.

I guess that's it, since I can't think of anything else to say. Oh, and have a great New Year!


End file.
